


Please Find A New Hero (I'll Just Make Things Worse)

by ArcaneD3



Series: Everything Sucks (And I Don't Think I Can Make It Any Better) [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneD3/pseuds/ArcaneD3
Summary: Chapters to be posted sometime in December.Prequel to my unfinished fic, This Place Is Bullshit (The Gods Need To Leave me Alone)





	Please Find A New Hero (I'll Just Make Things Worse)

I'm posting this work without any chapters yet just so I will feel guilty if I don't work on it. 

This is a prequel to my other (very unfinished) fic, [This Place Is Bullshit (The Gods Need To Leave Me Alone)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11161281/chapters/29381157), which is a Dragon Age Inquisition crossover in which the Hero of Kvatch becomes the Herald of Andraste (much to his distaste).

I put that fic on hiatus because I didn't have a solid grasp on my character's personality and had a hard time being consistent with his behaviour. 

This fic, which will go through the Oblivion questlines, is a starting point for me, and will hopefully help me get a better idea of my character. 

I won't go through and write every detail and describe every single quest, only whats relevant to the fic and to the characters. I'm also adding some realism to the quests and plot, so certain things are slightly different. 

 I'm sorry to say due to life, school, and lack of ambition, chapter updates will be sporadic and spread out. Other than that, I will do my best, and I will welcome any and all critical, as long as you're not an asshole about it. 

 


End file.
